


I love you

by feriowind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[inspired by Chapter 20 of Handling Pointy Things by Del_Rion]</p><p>They both wondered how it was that someone like them could ever deserve so much happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Handling Pointy Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487114) by [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion). 



> The scene where Tony and Bruce make up in Chapter 20 of Handling Pointy Things was just SO SWEET, and the image of both of them on the verge of tears was too great to pass up!! So I drew this hehe.


End file.
